dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5 (DBPR)
Dragon Ball PR Episode 5: Jodenku vs Pan! Episode Information Release Date January 12, 2020 Arc World Peace Arc (Episodes 1-16), 30th World Tournament Saga (Episodes 3-12) Date December 10, Age 791 Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) The episode begins with the World Tournament Announcer calling up Jodenku and Pan to get onto the ring. "Alright Pan, remember what I taught you!" Goku yelled from the contestant room. "Come on Jodenku, I put 10,000 Zeni on you winning the tournament!" Yamcha yelled from the stands. "I know you got this!" "10,000 Zeni on a kid you only knew for just over a week? Wow, you really need help learning how to spend your money correctly." Ox-King said from behind him, beginning to laugh. The match then began, with Jodenku and Pan immediately dashing at each other and beginning a melee clash. They then skip back and begin firing ki barrages at each other. Jodenku then ends the clash by phasing through the ki blast at an enormous speed and appearing right infront of Pan, gut-punching her and sweeping her legs, causing her to fall over and skid on the arena floor. She quickly got up by back flipping back onto her feet, following it up by dashing at Jodenku again, but front flipping over him and kicking him in the back while she was in mid air. Jodenku countered it by dodging the attack and throwing a powerful punch straight to her jaw, knocking her down. He followed it up by trying to kick her while she was down, but Pan was able to guard herself and then kicked Jodenku in the stomach, sending him to the other side of the ring. "Rgh..gh... wow, you were able to predict that. That's impressive." Jodenku said to Pan as he was slowly getting up from the attack. "Looks like its time for me to take this a little more seriously!" Jodenku clenched his fists and began charging up his ki. The tiles of the arena began to crack, and some started to float up a little bit. Jodenku then released an aura and the tiles dropped back down to the arena floor, all cracked up. He then suddenly vanished and appeared right behind Pan. "Hey, fancy seeing you here!" He jokingly said as he quickly backhand slapped her in the face, following her flying body and performing a melee combination. He ended the combination by kicking her up into the air, flying up, and sledgehammering her down onto the ground. "Rgh...gh... h-hey, fancy seeing you here too.." Pan said as a reply to his joke, slowly getting up. She now had scrapes on her knees and she wiped sweat off of her forehead. "Alright... might as well try the move dad was teaching me." She was back in her fighting stance as Gohan and Videl cheered her on from the crowd. Pan then threw a bunch of ki blasts at Jodenku to distract him and when Jodenku finished deflecting them all into the sky, Pan suddenly appeared from the sky, kicking him down onto the ground, cracking the arena. Jodenku began to get pissed that he was easily humiliated like that and he heavily punched Pan in the face multiple times and ended the fight by grabbing her leg and forcefully throwing her down onto the grass, winning the match. The announcer then congratulated Jodenku for moving onto the final as he dismissed them both. Jodenku then went up to Pan and helped her up, and the episode ends with Pan telling Jodenku that she wants him to win the tournament. Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 6: Pupil of Goku! The Final Begins!